


Day 22: Hallucination

by evilwriter37



Series: Whumptober 2019 [22]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Verbal Abuse, Whump, snotlout!whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 10:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Takes place during "Notlout." Snotlout hallucinates his father.





	Day 22: Hallucination

Snotlout was trying to sleep, but his dad stood in the doorway. Well, not really. He wasn’t actually  _ there _ , but it felt like he was, and when he opened his eyes he could see him too.

“Dad, go away.” Snotlout rolled onto his side, back turned to him.

Spitelout didn’t go away. His heavy footsteps neared the bed.

“Lazy,” he told him. “Good-for-nothing. Trying to sleep when there are things you could be doing.”

“Yeah? What things?” Snotlout asked snidely. “I trained today. Tried running a drill, went out on patrol. I did plenty of things.”

He could feel his father’s disapproval hitting his back. “But Hiccup still doesn’t trust you. He won’t make you leader of the Dragon Riders once he’s chief. He won’t make you anything. You’ll be nothing, just like you are now.”

Snotlout curled in on himself, covered his ears, the words stinging. Self-loathing curled in his gut.

“Go away, go away!”

Except, his dad didn’t go away, and he could still hear his awful words even with his ears covered.

“You’re useless. You’re not even a good son.”

“Shut up!”

“Is that why you spend all this time on this island? To get away from your dad? You’re scared of me, aren’t you? Scared and weak. A  _ coward. _ ”

“Shut up!” Snotlout sat bolt upright in bed as he said it. He looked around, and Spitelout was gone.

The pain of his words wasn’t though. Snotlout knew they weren’t his words really: they were his own. They were the things he thought at night when he was all alone, the feelings of worthlessness and self hatred coming up to consume him.

Well… maybe those words  _ were _ technically his father’s. He was just repeating all that he’d told him when he had his low moments. His father had told him a lot of horrible things throughout his 18 years of life. He’d told him he was useless and nothing, that he’d never get anywhere or be anyone important. Sometimes Snotlout believed him. He surely believed him right now.

He was nothing and would continue to be nothing unless he somehow did something about it. He had to change Hiccup’s mind about him, show him that he could be useful and trusted.

But, that would sadly have to wait till morning.

Snotlout laid back down, unsure if he was going to be able to sleep. Tears stung in his eyes and his throat ached. Hatred for himself continued to shovel out his gut.


End file.
